


Sacred For Me

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCtUlhfMK4k">Alpha</a> by Adrian von Ziegler.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sacred For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Alpha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCtUlhfMK4k) by Adrian von Ziegler.

It had been Gasket all over again. White-hot rage boiled in his veins, blinding him, making him desperate. Good thing Braid was right there to take his rage straight on. Though, it was little satisfaction to feel the blade of the Great Sword, or Peerless as Wing called it, to cut into that vile flesh, to feel the sharp object slice through soft tissue compared to the emptiness that washed over him after the battle was over. Emptiness that made itself at home in his spark. Emptiness that Wing left inside him.

Wing had been rushed to the hospital. Drift had screamed at Dai Atlas. Screamed something like ‘You can’t save him, he’s already dead!’, ‘Let him go!’ and ‘You can’t do anything!’ But his shouting had fallen on deaf audios as the jet was taken to Red Line and after that... Nothing. Not a word from Dai Atlas, Axe or anybody else for that matter.

You can’t revive dead people. You _can’t_. It’s against every known logic. Once your spark stops beating, you’re done for. Gone. Not anymore in this world. Moved on.

Drift was given Peerless. By Dai Atlas. At Wing’s dead body. The grounder had refused at first, said it’s Wing’s, not his. Said he’s not worthy, will never be worthy. But the triple-changer had insisted he’d take it – that the Sword needs a master, needs a handler... that he’s deemed the young knight worthy.

\----

Drift was sitting at the bottom of the stairs of the hospital, the Sword in his lap. His gaze swept over the flat of the blade and stopped at the dim gemstone. The Sword had yet to react to his touch and so far, nothing had happened whenever he’d grasp the hilt – no matter how much he put his mind into it. The sword wouldn’t react to him.

One more reason he wasn’t worthy of Peerless.

He’d finally heard some news about Wing being alive. That Red Line and his staff were able to – somehow, _against the all laws of physics and logic_ – revive him. The grounder sat there, immersed by his thoughts, ignoring the glances given his way; empathetic and warm. Everybody, well, at least every knight in this city, knew that he and Wing were involved.

A week after the battle and Drift hadn’t gone to visit Wing even once. He felt too much guilt and shame. He blamed himself that the jet was in this situation, that he... The realization hit him like a Metrotitan’s punch; he had nearly caused the death of Wing, his precious, beautiful Wing. Burying his face into his hands, the grounder ex-vented a shaky breath.

“How are you faring, boy?” someone asked.

The grounder lifted his face to see a tall knight, Freefall, standing in front of him with her friend.

“Fine, I guess”, Drift mumbled. No, he didn’t fare fine.

“I think someone’s waiting for you up there”, she said and nodded her head towards the top deck of the stairs with a meaningful expression.

Drift turned around and saw Wing with Dai Atlas and Red Line. His vents stalled and he was sure his spark skipped a beat. He scrambled up, sheathing the Great Sword on his back, and ran up the stairs, almost stumbling. The jet noticed him and a bright smile appeared on his lips, glad to see the other mech.

Once with the three knights, the grounder halted as if hesitating, his hand hovering in midair, afraid to touch, afraid Wing would disappear the very moment his fingertips touched his cheek.

Wing saw the struggle and took Drift’s hand into his own, pressing the palm against his lips and then against his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere”, he whispered, reassuring, his EM field echoing with the same emotion.

As the soft lips touched his palm, Drift gasped, his optics becoming glossy, a wave of different emotions washing over him all at once. Wing’s free hand reached up to brush over the side of his face, tears breaking free from the blue optics. His body started shivering and he hugged Wing, his arms wrapped around the other’s waist, face hidden to the crook of Wing’s neck.

The white knight felt something wet trickling down his neck and he tightened the hug, nuzzling the base of Drift’s finial, murmuring something into his audio.

The grounder sniffled softly and moved his head so he could reply. “So I guess I’m stuck with you for some time”, he croaked and chuckled weakly.

“Mm-mh. You won’t get rid of me that easily”, Wing muttered gently, running his hands along Drift’s back in long strokes.

Red Line and Dai Atlas watched the two youngsters hugging and looked at each other, deciding to leave them alone. The blue mech patted Drift on the shoulder and gave the jet an approving nod. Wing acknowledged him with a nod of his own and continued embracing his companion. They’d have a lot to discuss and lot of tension to defuse.

Wing pressed his face against the other mech’s neck and the world around them came to a stop.

They remained like that for some time, embracing each other until Drift made a move to break the safe contact. He reached over his shoulder and closed his hand around the hilt of Peerless, taking it out of its sheath, and brought it fourth.

“This belongs to you”, he said quietly, offering the Sword to Wing.

The jet looked at Peerless fondly and stroke the blade from old memory but the gem didn’t glow under his touch. He sighed heavily and lifted his gaze to meet with Drift’s.

“It’s no longer mine. It’s been passed on. I no longer have the right to wield it”, he explained, his spark heavy with longing and sorrow for losing his precious Sword but he had to abide. The rules said so.

Drift had a stunned expression on his face but eventually he put the Sword away on his back, feeling the weight between his shoulders. It’ll take time to get used to this...

“You won’t be alone on that path. I’m with you”, Wing said and placed his hands on both sides of Drift’s head and kissed him gently, promising him he won’t go away ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, Solitary Shell is on hiatus until further notice. I'm stuck with it and am sorry for those who're expecting an update. I'm doing my best at writing it, though I can't say when the next chapter is up. : /


End file.
